1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wiring design, and more particularly to a computing device and a method of checking wiring diagrams.
2. Description of Related Art
During the charging and discharging of a capacitor, current flowing through pins of the capacitor is heavy, and may interfere with signals in nearby transmission lines, particularly if any transmission lines pass between the pins of the capacitor, therefore it will be desirable to ensure that no transmission line passes between the pins when designing the layout of a printed circuit board (PCB).
Existing PCB design software does not alert the designer of any transmission lines pass between pins of a capacitor in the wiring diagram of a PCB design. Thus, the designer must check for this by himself. It may be easy enough for the designer to check if there is a transmission line passing between pins of a surface mounted capacitor, but it is difficult for the designer to check if there is a transmission line passing between pins of a plug-in capacitor.